1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf tee with a connecting wire and manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a golf tee with a connecting wire and manufacturing method wherein the golf tee has the connecting wire for avoiding loss of the tee.
2. Description of Related Art
With the improvement of people's living standard, people care more about their leisure lives and golf becomes more and more popular. In golf, for locating golf balls easily and elevating golf balls slightly above the ground prior to striking them initially, golf tees are disposed so that golf balls can be driven along desired paths for desired distance. Golf tees are driven into the turf via nail rods formed on lower portions of the golf tees and are used to support golf balls via ball holding portions formed on upper portions of the golf tees when the initial stroke is required to be a long one due to the length of a hole.
A conventional golf tee is generally connected with one end of a connecting wire of which the other end is connected with another golf tee. During application, both of the golf tees can be inserted into the ground together and pulled and limited by the connecting wire when golf balls are driven to bounce outwards, thereby avoiding that a single golf tee is struck and then be lost, ensuring that the golf tees can be reused, and saving the costs of purchasing replacing golf tees.
In conventional connection methods of a connecting wire and a golf tee, the golf tee must have a through-hole and one end of the connecting wire passes through the through-hole and then is tied to form a blocked portion with a large outer diameter, so that the end of the connecting wire is fixed in the golf tee. However, the operation is very difficult to extend the connecting wire through the through-hole, and thereby wasting time and energy, reducing the production efficiency, and increasing the costs.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.